nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Neverwinter Nights 2
If anyone find or hear any new facts or news about NWN2. Please feel welcome to add it to NWN2 New / Updates. -- Pstarky 04:15, 10 Nov 2005 (PST) Update - Adding any new infornation would great if it was added to NWN2Wiki as well, Thanks. -- Pstarky 23:41, 12 Dec 2005 (PST) A bit of personal history.... I find myself hoping that history does not repeat itself with NWN2. Allow me to explain. A long time ago (but not in a galaxy far far away), I was an avid player of a little game called Starfleet Command. Lovely game. Based on the old Amarillo Design Bureau PnP rules for Star Fleet Battles. Then along comes a lot of advertising and hype for the New! Improved! Starfleet Command II! Wow, the screenies were really nice. All the info coming out in advance of the release made everyone believe it was going to really rock the SFC world. So they rush the game out to get it released for Christmas and what do we find when we get home from the store? Well, right off the bat it took two or three official patches to just get the game balance restored to what it was in SFC1. Plus every patch that came out necessitated basically reworking your entire play strategy. Alas, through the course of something like 10-12 patches the average number of people playing online at any given time dwindled from something like 300-400 in SFC1 days to nil. Gamespy doesn't even offer the game anymore, if I am not mistaken. Then they released Starfleet Command III. Now this was when the original design team passed the project over to a new team because they were working on other projects. So we get something in SFC3 where the entire look and feel of the game is altered, the strategy aspect is downplayed, and the game becomes a glorified Star Trek arcade game. What has all this to do with NWN2? Well, I fear I am seeing a lot of similarities between the history of the rise and fall of SFC and what is going on right now with NWN. As it stands now, NWN is an excellent game and there really isn't very much wrong with it. Bioware has done a great job of supporting it and encouraging community involvement and so forth. So now we're going to get a new bunch of folks with the version 2, and who knows what affect their involvement and any changes they might make will have on the game? The worry is that, when the version 2 comes out, version 1 will start being downplayed by Gamespy, Atari, etc. However, if version 2 sucks but nobody is playing version 1 anymore, then a really good game dies as people drift off to the next BBD (Bigger Better Deal). Apologies for the long ramble. This has been on my mind for a while, and every time I see something about NWN2 it comes back to mind again. I hope my worries are for nothing and NWN2 is an excellent game. If not, and if my fears do come to pass, I will just have to wait for BW to release Dragon Age. Klingon Mage 09:02, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- My exact thoughts Klingon Mage, I've been playing Bioware games since the original Baldur's Gate and the fact that NWN2 won't be developed by Bioware is frustrating to say the least. Flel 09:28, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! Please dont put worries like that in my head to do about the "what if's'" to do with NWN2. *puts his hands over his ears and eyes* -- Pstarky 09:46, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) The less-than-gaurunteed Linux/Mac support, along with the release of Dragon Age could well reduce the community quite abit as well. I'm not betting all on the game, so I'll happily wait & see. --Defunc7 19:58, 20 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- I think NWN was and still is a very cool technology to build your own modules and create really overwhelming online-worlds but reagarding the official campaign... Well, I think it was very disapointing at best. The Add-Ons had a slightly better story but compared to the other RPGs from BioWare they where not really worth mentioning, too. I hope NWN2 will be playable in version 1.00 but I'm very sure there will be several patches over the years but for games focused on online-gaming that's totaly usual and not that much a problem, because every player can easily download the updates. But if you're waiting for a really good new SP-RPG I would not dare to have to high expectations. I'm really happy about getting a new technology for running online-games but I don't really care for the sp-part. Neithan 18:16, 21 Nov 2005 (MEZ) NWN 2 News NWN2News (done by that Rhomal bloke) has just announced "NWN 2 Wiki now online!" over at http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=462033&forum=99 with the actual wiki at http://www.nwn2news.net/modules/wiwimod/ From the initial look it's not very "wiki-ish" but it does still have the some category structuring etc (though I haven't seen pages belonging to multiple cats).--Defunc7 13:22, 12 Dec 2005 (PST) Yeah, I previously mentioned it on the Community Portal talk page. They're focusing on custom content only. -- Austicke 13:31, 12 Dec 2005 (PST)